Important To Me
by PikaGirl13
Summary: When Ray is called to go on a solo mission with Bob by the Fire Civilization Monarch Infernus, he visits Allie late at night to say a final goodbye before he leaves alone. Allie is saddened with his decision, but she doesn't let him leave without giving him a piece of her mind. Leading to a very romantic scene between them. A Rallie (Ray x Allie) story that I hope you read & review


Important To Me

While preparing himself to go on a solo mission into the Fire Civilization, Ray decided to pay one last visit to Allie before he crossed the dimension.

"She'd be furious if I didn't say goodbye, at least this way she'll get to see me before I go." Ray said aloud to himself as he summoned Bob, climbing onto his back they flew off into the night towards Allie's house.

Bob was curious half-way through the flight and asked Ray, "Why are we heading to Allie's house first?"

"Because she would track us down and be furious that we **DIDN'T** say goodbye. At least this way she'll be content with just seeing us one last time before she does anything to follow us." Ray answered, thankful that Bob couldn't see his face.

Bob chuckled, "You know what? You two act more like mates than friends most of the time. You know that right?"

"We do not! We're just...close." Ray replied back to him, trying to keep his voice from showing his embarrassment.

Bob rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say Ray. So do you two want some privacy while you talk or are you fine with me being there."

"I think it's better if it's just the two of us, that way I can talk to her easier and quicker than what this stop needs to be." Ray quickly said as they saw Allie's house in the distance.

Bob laughed, "Whatever you say."

They finally landed in Allie's property and much like in his grade production of Romeo & Juliet, he called up to Allie's window as softly as he could without waking anyone else up. "Allie! It's me Ray! I'm out on the yard and I need you to get down here!"

A light flashed on and Allie opened her blinds up to look down onto Ray with Bob who waved before he headed off to the sea shore to wait.

"Ray...What are you doing here this late at night? Are you OK?" Allie called back down to him sleepily.

Ray chuckled softly at her bed-headed appearance, "I need to talk to you privately, so come down into the yard and we'll take a walk and talk."

Nodding her head in agreement, Allie walked down her stairs and out into the yard without making a single sound. Finally facing Ray in the pale moonlight, Allie gave him her inquisitive look.

"Alright Ray, why are you here at my house in the dead of night when you should be sleeping?" Allie asked Ray in a tired voice.

Ray took a while to answer her because he was gazing at her in the moonlight, which took him off guard because in that sort of lighting she looked like a fairy or some kinda mystical creature herself. But after catching Allie's look, he finally shook himself out of the trance and smiled.

"I came here to say goodbye Allie. I need to leave for an important solo mission into the fire realm and I need to do this alone with Bob. So I've come to say goodbye while I have the chance." Ray admitted as he showed her his transformed gantlet.

Allie's eyes grew wide, "Are you serious Ray? Why can't me or Gabe go with you?"

"I was summoned personally by King Infernus for this task alone with Bob, If I bring anyone else along on this mission things could get out of hand and you could wind up in danger and I will not allow that to happen." Ray said as he led her by the hand to the rose section of her garden that was just added to her property that summer.

Sitting her down on the small bench surrounded by roses, Ray finally sat beside her and interlocked their hands in a comforting gesture.

Allie looked down heartbroken, "So you think going into this mission alone and blind is better? What if you actually get hurt or killed?"

"I'll be fine Allie, I have Bob with me and I'll be able to get in and out of this mission as quickly as possible. Thanks to the new mana supply I have, I'll be done with this before my three days are up." Ray replied gently.

For a while they remained silent as the warm wind brushed against their faces. Allie's hair blew with the soft breeze and Ray couldn't help but stare at her again. No matter how much he denied it: She was beautiful.

But before he could turn away, Allie caught his gaze and smiled at him. "You're doing it again, I saw you looking at me like that. What? Am I beautiful at this time of night?"

"Do you want my honest opinion or do you prefer a lie?" Ray retorted back teasingly.

Allie thought for a second and said, "I would like an honest opinion before you leave: Do you think I'm beautiful at this time of night?"

"I think you look beautiful any time of the day. " Ray admitted without missing a beat, "And being here in this rose garden makes you look almost like a mystical creature princess. In a good way of course."

Allie blushed at his comment and looked down from his soft gaze with a red face. "Didn't know you were such the romantic Ray."

"I didn't know I was either, so thanks for telling me." Ray chuckled back to her.

After a while of silence, he lifted her gaze back at eye contact and slowly without anyone looking at them, rested his forehead against hers gently.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, alright?" Ray told her softly as he stroked her cheek with his thumb, a single scared tear running down Allie's face . "I will come back for you and we'll do something special together."

Allie rubbed her nose against Ray's softly, "Ray just promise me that you won't do anything to get yourself killed... I can't have you dead and be stuck with Gabe for the rest of my life."

They laughed at the joke together and when the laughter ended they noticed how close they were to each other. But neither of them moved an inch away, because the warmth between them was hauntingly comforting.

"I promise that I will do everything in my power not to die Allie, I won't leave you alone because you're too important to me. I will survive this and all I need from you is to believe that I'll come back." Ray answered back.

To answer his request Allie started to move closer to his lips slowly, incase Ray wanted to stop her but to her surprise Ray leaned in as well. Until finally they were kissing gently underneath the moonlight. The silent vow that passed between them was sacred and was secret. Nobody but them knew what they had promised and they were going to keep it that way until the day they died.

When they finally broke apart, Ray caressed her cheek once more before he helped her up and led her back to the door of her house.

"You're important to me too Ray. That's why you give me a heart attack when you do things like this." Allie said as she stood closely to him so that they were nose to nose.

Ray smiled, "Which is why I'm always going to be there when you have those heart attacks. Because you won't die on my watch."

"Just come back alive Romeo." Allie chuckled as they leaned in for one last kiss before she finally turned away and headed back into her darkened house.

That's when Ray heard a chuckling laughter in the distance, he turned around to see that Bob was flying above the entire area and heard EVERYTHING.

"Oh yeah, you two aren't mates at all." Bob teased as he landed in front of Ray with his arms crossed in a _**I-told-you-so**_ way.

Ray blushed, "Shut up... we're leaving now that everything is taken care of."

He climbed aboard Bob's back and they took off into the air, Ray looking back only once to Allie's house to find that she was watching him leave with a hand on her heart.

"I'll be back Allie...I promise you. You're too important to me to leave you alone... but I have to do this to keep you safe along with everyone else. I hope you know...I love you." Ray thought to himself as they passed through the portal into the Fire Civilization.

Back on Earth, Allie gazed up to where Ray went through the portal. "I hope you know that If anything happens to you on this solo mission that I'm coming after your attacker with revenge. I love you too much to lose you Ray. So please come back as soon as you can because you're too important to me to lose you." She said aloud to herself as she held a picture of Ray in her hands.

Lovers crossed between dimensions now tied by the red-string of fate and love were thinking the exact same thing. And no one besides them and Bob knew anything about it.


End file.
